


Endless Night

by Keekielekey



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keekielekey/pseuds/Keekielekey
Summary: After a sleepless night Yuuri is determined to get to the bottom of Wolfram's recent odd behavior.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been brewing for a good few years now but I finally decided to knock it out. This is set loosely in the Anime timeline around the the just before the end of the hidden box arc.

As much as he hated to admit it, Yuuri had started to grow accustomed to the perks of living at Blood Pledge Castle. He realised this whenever they had to leave the Castle to travel, sleeping in bed rolls and eating longlife food always made him long for his large plush bed and the kitchens of the castle.

So even after having returned over a week ago to the castle, Yuuri was still thankful for being able to wake up so utterly refreshed. He felt Greta sleeping sprawled across the middle of the bed, making complete use of the vast amount of space. Slowly he blinked his eyes open, expecting to see Wolfram clad ridiculous pink frilly nighty but instead was greeted with empty sheets. A flash of guilt struck him as he shifted towards the end of the bed, expecting to find Wolfram sleeping on the floor, as it was for some strange reason very common for one them to fall out of bed. 

But he found nothing, and a more focused glance around the room revealed that Wolfram was nowhere to be found, which Yuuri thought was quite odd as Wolfram definitely wasn't a morning person. He sighed inwardly, the lack of morning bickering feeling a little lonely before shrugging off the thought. He would interrogate Wolfram about his absence at breakfast.

He quickly changed into his tracksuit and went to meet Conrad for their morning jog, who was already waiting outside his room.

“Morning Conrad,” Yuuri said cheerily as he stretched his shoulders. “I don’t suppose you know where Wolfram is? I’m a little surprised he managed to sneak out without waking me up. ” Yuuri couldn’t help but ask Conrad, unable to squash his curiosity about his fiancee’s whereabouts. 

“Is he not with Greta and you?” Conrad asked, bending his head to peek into the room behind them.

“No, that’s why I am asking,” Yuuri said a little impatiently. “I thought you would have seen him on his way out?” Yuuri asked.

“I haven't seen him this morning, I’ll be sure to remind him to let you know of his plans next time though.” Conrad said again with a smile, but Yuuri did see a brief flicker of concern flash across his features. 

-

Wolfram had not been at breakfast, when Yuuri had asked about his whereabouts Conrad and Gwendal had just exchanged glances before Gwendal gruffly said “Sir Von Bielefelt is on an errand and will return by the end of the day.” Yuuri wanted to ask what the errand was but the conversation swiftly moved on the topic of the forbidden boxes and how much study Yuuri would need to do before they could be safely sealed, which Gunter seemed way too happy about.

It was almost lunch time when Yuuri managed to escape Gunter and the library, He fancied a walk through the Gardens to refresh himself of all the dusty books he had been forced to read and consider. 

Yuuri was walking over to the flowers to see which were in bloom when he caught sight of a familiar boot visible behind a bush, He paused for a moment at the odd sight. When he approached he was glad to see that the boot was in fact being worn by his fiance, who appeared to be sleeping against a tree in the sun. Yuuri knelt down beside him, taking a few moments to appreciate his sleeping face. It really wasn’t fair how beautiful he was, especially now with the gentle rise and fall of his chest and the sunlight playing off his golden locks.

  Yuuri wondered if he should just leave him here as he looked so peaceful but in the end his curiosity got the better of him and he reached a hand out to gently shake Wolfram’s shoulder.

 

“Wolfram, wake up.” He said quietly trying not to alarm him.

Wolfram’s eyes flickered open and he started making his usual grumbly noises he made upon being woke “Uhhnn… Yuuri...” Wolfram said groggily as he pulled his hands over his face, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Yuuri moved to sit down beside Wolfram, who drew close to Yuuri instinctively, resting his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. Usually Yuuri would be uncomfortable with such a public display of affection but something seemed to be unsettling Wolfram, and Yuuri wanted to be there for him. “Where were you this morning? You got up before me which was weird enough but then you didn’t come to breakfast...” Yuuri said as he shifted to look into Wolfram’s heavy lidded green eyes staring off at nothing.

Wolfram lifted his head a little so he could return Yuuri’s gaze. “Uhh I was…” Wolfram trailed of and Yuuri could almost see the gears of his mind rattling to find an answer to the question.

“Gwendal said you were running an errand.” Yuuri started but stopped as he noticed Wolframs eyebrows knit together, as if he had no idea what Yuuri was talking about. Wolfram attempted to stifle a yawn and Yuuri decided he would have to question Wolfram about it when he was more alert and less zombified. “Why are you sleeping out here anyway?”

Wolfram sat up straight with a jolt as if the question had suddenly lifted him out his daze “Damn it, I didn’t mean to…” but trailed off to stare back at Yuuri again, who was now sporting an equally confused expression to the one Wolfram had. “I’m sorry... I don’t know why I did that...” he mumbled to as if he was talking only to himself. “I’d better go.” He waved a hand vaguely in the direction of the castle. He stood up and turned to leave hurriedly.

“Wolfram!” Yuuri called as he ungracefully staggered to his feet to chase after his fiance. “Wait! Wolfram!” But Wolfram continued to stubbornly walk away. Yuuri stumbled after him and clasped him on the shoulder roughly “Come on Wolfram, I’m worried about you.” Yuuri said as Wolfram turned to look at him.

Wolfram closed his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh “Don’t be stupid Yuuri, I’m fine, shouldn’t you be studying now anyway?” Wolfram said, a slight sting in his tone. Wolfram considered Yuuri for a moment, before pulling out of his grip and turning to leave. 

But before he could walk away, Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's hand in his own, the action somehow taking them both by surprise “Ummm…” Yuuri started, feeling a little foolish. “I’m allowed to worry about my fiance...” Yuuri grumbled, stubbornly staring at Wolframs feet.

“Yuuri...” Wolfram smiled, his expression softened. He drew his free hand up to rub Yuuri’s arm soothingly. “I’m fine Yuuri, I will see you later today okay?” 

“Fine, but you have to have lunch with us, Greta missed you at breakfast.” Yuuri demanded a little childishly.

“Of course.” Wolfram agreed and before Yuuri realised what Wolfram was doing, Wolfram had leaned in and kissed him quickly on the cheek, before turning and running off.

Yuuri heard a chorus of “Aww!” noises come from across the yard where he assumed a group of maids had been watching their interactions. He slapped a hand over his cheek as if to hide the invisible evidence and felt his face flush a colour which he could only assume was a bright red.

-

 

The rest of the day seemed to progress quite smoothly compared to strangeness of the morning. Wolfram did keep his promise and had lunch with Yuuri and Greta, even though Yuuri had to keep avoiding his eye as Wolfram was smirking as if Yuuri’s face was still bright red from the earlier public display of affection. 

Yuuri’s busy afternoon progressed into a busy evening and by the time he managed to get to bed he found Wolfram and Greta sprawled haphazardly amongst the blankets, limbs sticking out in every direction. Yuuri smiled, times like these he needed a camera, if only to blackmail Wolfram with at a later date. He found a safe spot to slide in and snuggled into the blankets, sounds of snores his soundtrack to help him drift off.

It was much later in the night when Yuuri woke with a chill, the nights were getting cooler as the seasons changed. He groggily felt around him for a blanket, which had managed to pool at the bottom of the bed, completely surround Greta who was peacefully sleeping in a makeshift cocoon. With a sigh he sat up to go fetch more blankets for Wolfram and himself who had both been left without any in favour of their adopted child. 

As he shifted towards to edge of the bed he heard a pained noise from Wolfram, looking back at him Yuuri realised he was shaking.

“Wolfram?” Yuuri whispered to see if he was awake. After no response Yuuri pulled himself back towards Wolfram, who was facing away from him, curled up on his side with a hand fisted into the sheet. There was a sticky sheen of sweat across his forehead which had caused some of his golden locks to stick to his pale forehead. Yuuri lifted a hand and brushed his hair out of his face, noticing that Wolfram was unpleasantly warm. 

“Wolfram.” Yuuri whispered urgently trying not to wake up Greta in the process. “Wolfram please wake up.” He started to gently shake him in an attempt to rouse him quicker. 

With a jolt Wolfram’s eyes snapped open, and pulled sharply away from Yuuri’s hand. “Please! No!” he whimpered as he tried to escape the bed.

“Wolfram, please!” Yuuri begged desperately, watching Wolframs shape as it pulled away from him, dropping off the side of the bed. Yuuri lept out of the bed to help him but Wolfram seemed more terrified and tried to shift away from him.

“No! No more!” Wolfram shouted, Yuuri flinched as he heard shuffling from Greta’s spot on the bed.

“Wolfram! it’s me!” Yuuri found his way to his fiance's hands and grasped them in his own “Please Wolfram, you’re unwell, I need to get you to Giesela okay?” 

Wolfram's looked at Yuuri, fear fading in his features leaving that of pain, “Yuuri… I…” Wolfram started as though he too was unable to make sense of the events that had left them sat awkwardly on the floor hand in hand. 

“Shh, it’s okay, we just have to get you to Giesela.” Yuuri shifted to stand up, pulling Wolfram up with him and wrapping an arm protectively around his waist. They shifted clumsily towards the door to open it where they caught two guards off guard, clearly surprised to see the Maou up at this time of night.

“Your Majesty! Your Highness! is all well?” One of them asked alarmed at their disheveled appearance.

“We are fine, the two of us are just going to see Giesela for a moment.” Yuuri said calmly before adding, “You two stay here and make sure Greta is okay without us.”

“Your Majesty, please allow one of us to accompany you.” One of the Guards said while lowering his head. 

“I think I am more than capable of walking around my castle as I please.” Yuuri said trying desperately to sound authoritative.

“But your Majesty-” One of the Guards tried to argue before Wolfram cut him off.

“Enough! He is with me and I will not allow any harm to come to him, understood?” Wolfram said firmly.

The Guards did not seem overly convinced by this, their gazes lingering on Wolfram’s night dress and his sickly pallor, but both agreed with a loud, “Yes Sir!”

With that the two made their leave and started off towards east wing of the castle where Giesela resided. When they reached the first Guard free corridor Wolfram stumbled, drawing a hand to his head in pain. 

“Wolfram?” Yuuri said as they paused, he was regretting not bringing their robes as the chill of the corridor’s was making Wolfram shiver all the more.

Wolfram moved to stand up straight before muttering a quiet “Sorry Yuuri…” And they continued along their way in silence. Yuuri was reminded of the sheer size of Blood Pledge Castle, it felt eerie in the silence of the night, their footsteps echoing around the halls. Yuuri desperately wanted to fill the the silence with their usual chatter and teasing, but Wolfram’s eyes just continued to stare ahead, never glancing towards his partner. Wolfram looked incredibly uneasy, and his silence was extremely out of character.

They surprised many more guards along the way, who were easily silenced by a truly terrifying glare from Wolfram and a hurried apology from Yuuri. Just as they were approaching Giesela’s chambers Wolfram suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, shocking Yuuri who stumbled at the sudden halt.

“This is stupid, why did I let you bring me here.” Wolfram said suddenly grumpy.

“Huh? Wolfram? We are here let’s just go see Giesela.” Yuuri said confused.

“I hardly think we should be waking her up at this hour Yuuri.” Wolfram said a slight sting to his words.

“But Wolfram you’re not well! You need to see Giesela!” Yuuri felt his volume rising in an attempt to convince his fiance.

“There is nothing wrong with me!” Wolfram spat back angrily.

“Well what was that back in the room? You’re still shaking Wolfram…” Yuuri whined desperately.

“Well maybe if you hadn’t dragged me out to wander the castle in my night clothes I wouldn’t be cold!” Wolfram said angrily, “I’m going back to bed.”

Wolfram turned to walk away, Yuuri grabbing his arm in an attempt to stop him moving. “Wolfram!” He whined loudly.

It was a moment later when they heard the telltale creak of a door opening, both pausing to look back at the door as a disheveled Giesela poked her head through to look at them.

“Your Majesty! Your Highness! Is something wrong?” her expression was more bemused than concerned and she looked between the two standing standing their pajamas.

Wolfram crossed his arms and let out a huff, glaring at his fiance beside him before Yuuri spoke “Wolfram is ill.” Wolfram sighed frustratedly.

“Well there is no point standing around is there.” She went back into her room for a moment before reappearing with a small bag. “Come on, there is a spare room we can use.” The two of them followed her purposeful stride as she found her way to an empty room just a few doors down. 

“It’s really nothing, I feel fine.” Wolfram insisted as Giesela firmly directed him to sit on the bed. Yuuri sighed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Yuuri picked up the spare blanket folded at the end of the bed and draped it around Wolfram’s shoulder, Wolfram's expression softening a little at the gesture.

“Well if nothing’s wrong why did you walk halfway across the castle to see me?” Giesela asked in polite tone, though the challenge still strong in her words.

“Yuuri insisted…” Wolfram stared up at his fiance, but not with the frustration of their earlier argument. It almost looked as if Wolfram was feeling guilty.

“Alright why don’t you tell me what happened then?” Giesela directed her question at Yuuri, who explained all the events that had lead up to them arriving at her door. Sometime during Yuuri’s story he noticed Conrad slip quietly into the room, one of the guards must have told him that they were up. Yuuri gave a small wave but didn’t stop talking to Giesela.

Wolfram was now sitting hunched over, face hidden by his hands. “I was really worried, it was like he didn’t know where he was…” Yuuri started, moving over to rest his hand on Wolfram's shoulder and rub soothing circles into his skin “Like he didn’t know who I was.” Yuuri finished quietly, voice thick with unsaid emotions.

“Well he is a bit warm.” Giesela said as she moved her hand over Wolfram's head, who had reluctantly sat up to be examined. “Wolfram, do you remember having any dreams before waking up?” Giesela asked kindly..

“Uhh…” His eyes flickered to Yuuri’s for a moment before he continued “I think so… but I can’t really remember what is was about.” Wolfram mumbled quietly.

She gave him a warm smile and placed her hand on his knee. “It’s perfectly normal, His Majesty must have woke you up while you were still dreaming and that would be why you lashed out at him.” 

“So it was just a bad dream?” Yuuri asked, feeling a little foolish for dragging Wolfram here in the middle of the night. “Sorry Giesela, I thought he was really-”

“It’s fine Your Majesty, no need to apologise. You did the right thing bringing him here.” She said raising her hands to hush him. “Severe nightmares can be treated, and from what you describe I wish to treat Wolfram as his dream was clearly very vivid.”

“Is that necessary?” Wolfram asked sounding exasperated. 

“It will assist you in sleeping for the remainder of the evening, you’re mind is probably still restless.” She replied, the politeness in her voice not disguising the fact that she had already decided. “I will treat you in here and you can rest here for the night. You certainly shouldn’t be wandering around in only your nightclothes anyway..” 

Wolfram sighed defeat and looked up at Yuuri sternly. “Go back to bed now Yuuri, Gunter will be upset if you fall asleep in lessons tomorrow.” 

“Are you sure you are okay?” Yuuri asked.

“Wolfram will be fine.” Giesela smiled. “You can see him in the morning.” She turned her direction towards Conrad, who was still standing quietly by the door. “Sir Weller can you escort his Majesty back to his Chambers?”

“Of course.” he said with a nod and a smile. 

Yuuri looked once more at Wolfram, who seemed tired of all the fussing. “I will see you at breakfast.” and then gave him a couple awkward pats on the back before turning to leave with Conrad.

-

The two of them walked back to the royal chambers in companionable silence that emphasised the sound of their footfalls on the polished floor. Before they reached his rooms Yuuri stopped, in one of the many empty corridors of the castle. 

Conrad turned to where he had stilled. “Your Majesty? Is there something wrong?”

“Call me my name, you are the one that choose it after all.” Yuuri said exasperatedly. 

“Sorry Yuuri, but why have we stopped?” Conrad asked.

“I’m really worried about Wolfram, he has been acting strange lately.” Yuuri said stubbornly. 

“Giesela will treat him, he has probably just been tired if he has been having nightmares.” Conrad reassured.

“But he has been forgetting things! the other day I found him out walking and he didn’t even know where he was, it was like he was in a daze! What if he is really sick Conrad?” Yuuri pleaded.

Conrad's expression turned serious. “I will assist in anyway I can, but we should give him some time to recover first Yuuri.” 

“Yeah you’re probably right, it’s just weird to see him acting like this.” Yuuri mumbled, still feeling strange about the situation.

“I promise I will do everything I can to look after him.” Conrad reassured again. “Come on, we better get you back to Greta before she wakes up.”

They found their way back to the room relatively quickly after that, finding Greta still sound asleep in the blanket nest she had fashioned for herself. Yuuri thanked Conrad before he left and made sure to grab some extra blankets before going back to bed. It was difficult to get back to sleep after being awake for so long, thoughts of Wolfram sleeping alone halfway across the castle kept niggling at his mind. 

He dozed lightly for an hour or two before giving up on sleep and deciding that watching the sunrise would be a better use of his current state of consciousness. He pulled on his dressing gown and made his way quietly out the door, Greta still sleeping soundly. He walked outside to the gardens and sat down on a bench that faced towards the glimmer of purple already visible on the horizon. He felt himself relax as watched the purples and oranges paint the inky black sky.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was up when Yuuri became aware of a stiff feeling down his spine, he groaned as he tried to pull himself up, limbs feeling heavy.

“Your Majesty.” A gruff unamused voice rang a little too loud in Yuuri’s ears.

Yuuri squinted up at the tall figure standing in the sun before him. “Gwendal?” he said, voice dry and squeaky with sleep.

“Is there something wrong with the royal bed?” Gwendal asked as he took in Yuuri’s dishevelled state.

“Uhh…” Was all Yuuri could manage.

“I have been informed that you had disrupted sleep last night and that you may be tired today, but I was not told that you had felt the need to find an alternative sleeping arrangement.” Gwendal said in usual serious tone, though Yuuri did think he detected a hint of amusement as well. 

“Oh yeah…” Yuuri started as he stood up off the bench, stretching his stiff joints. “It's fine Gwendal, I couldn’t really get back to sleep so I came out here to watch the sunrise. I must have dozed off halfway through though.”

“I see.” Gwendal considered him sharply for a moment. “Your breakfast is already being prepared so you best you get dressed, unless you plan on wearing your nightclothes all day.” Gwendal said with a smirk and then strode away.

Yuuri had to rush to get ready for breakfast, and was still the last person to arrive. He apologized quickly taking his seat next to Wolfram, who still looked a little tired. They all were quick to discuss Yuuri’s choice to watch the sunrise, Gunter applauding his appreciation for his land, while most of them just saw it as one of his standard foolish acts. Everyone joined in on making fun of him, all except Wolfram who remained uncharacteristically quiet. 

The moment Wolfram had finished eating he quickly excused himself, stating that he had business to attend to. The rest of the table nodding in acknowledgement, and Greta giving a hearty wave and a “Bye bye Wolfram!”

Yuuri watched as he strode across the room, perfectly paced strides but it still seemed as if he was simply trying to escape. When the heavy door clicked closed, Yuuri felt an overwhelming urge to go after him, a desire to know if he was truly okay.

Without saying anything he rose from his seat and walked swiftly over to follow his fiance. When he left the room he could see Wolfram’s blue uniformed silhouette descending the stairs ahead. He moved quickly to try and catch up, almost tripping on the stairs if it wasn’t for Wolfram’s arms quickly raising to steady him. “Yuuri? What is it?” He said alarmed.

“I just wanted to talk to you, I haven’t seen you since last night and I wanted to make sure you we okay.” Yuuri moved to grasp Wolfram’s forearm, mirroring Wolfram’s other which was still holding onto him gently. 

Wolfram still looked exhausted, his eyes red and puffy from lack of sleep. But he smiled softly at Yuuri’s words. “I’m fine Yuuri, you should-” Wolfram was interrupted by the dining room door opening and Gunter emerging, who started moving towards them.

“Your Majesty! You didn’t finish your breakfast are you okay?” Gunter wailed as he charged towards them.

Wolfram rolled his eyes before continuing, “You should worry about yourself more,” He paused to lift a hand to the side of Yuuri face, hearing a gasp from Gunter in the distance somewhere. Wolfram traced his thumb gently under his eyes. “It’s not very kingly to have dark circles you know.” He whispered so that Gunter would not hear.

Yuuri could feel his face growing warm at Wolfram’s touch, he reached his own hand up slowly to pull his fiance’s away. “Will I see you at lunch?” 

Wolfram looked a little guilty before answering, “I’ve got a patrol today and I don’t expect to be back before evening. Yuuri visibly deflated so Wolfram added, “I promise I will be home in time for dinner okay?”

Yuuri nodded and heard Gunter resume his movement towards them, and without any warning Wolfram pulled him in close, wrapping him in a gentle hug. After a moment Yuuri returned the embrace, feeling reassured to be this close to Wolfram. Comfort completely trumping any embarrassment he might have felt at such a tender act. Wolfram pulled away right as Gunter arrived before the two, “I will see you later Yuuri.”

Yuuri just stood and watched Wolfram's shape grow smaller while Gunter babbled incessantly in his ear about inappropriate behaviour and using informal forms of address. It wasn’t until Wolfram was out of sight when Gunter forcefully guided him back to the dining room to finish eating.

-

It was a long and largely unproductive day, Yuuri was too tired and on edge to pay attention to what Gunter tried to teach him in his morning lessons, which resulted in another emotional outburst from the the older Mazoku. After lunch was not much better as he had to sit through a strategy meeting on the sealing of the forbidden boxes, the daunting task made his head hurt just by thinking about it. Upon leaving the meeting Conrad quietly asked, “Are you feeling okay, Your Majesty?” Quietly enough so that none of the other nobles could hear.

“Just a little headache,” He replied quietly, looking around as the crowd began to disperse from the room.

“Maybe we should pay Giesela a visit before your afternoon work with Gwendal.” Conrad suggested.

“I don’t think that is necessary-” He stopped himself as an idea struck him. “On second thought, that sounds like a good idea Conrad.” This was he could ask Giesela himself about Wolfram’s condition.

“Very well, I will just inform Gwendal before I escort you there.” Conrad said as he left his side.

-

This time they arrived at the infirmary instead of Giesela's quarters, but Conrad directed him to a private room before he left to fetch the healer. Yuuri sat on the plush bed, and after a few minutes Conrad returned with Giesela falling just a few steps behind. Giesela knelt at Yuuri level, smiling softly before saying, “Fancy seeing you again so soon Your Majesty, Conrad tells me you have a headache, is there anything else bothering you?” 

“No just the headache, the meeting really took it out of me.” Yuuri sighed for emphasis.

“Well I’m not surprised after your disrupted sleep last night, I heard you sleep outside on a bench after leaving here?” She asked in a somewhat disbelieving tone. 

“It’s not like I just left Wolfram and immediately went to sleep on a bench outside, I was in my room till just before dawn when I wanted to watch the sunrise.” He said defensively.

“So you didn’t sleep when you returned to your chambers?” She asked knowingly.

Damn. He had walked straight into that one. “I err… couldn’t get back to sleep…” 

“That’s perfectly understandable Your Majesty, I imagine you were worried about Wolfram’s condition.” She said as smoothed her hands over his chest and wrist, feeling for his pulse he assumed.

“I’ve never seen him like that before…” Yuuri said quietly.

She smiled at him again, “Well I will treat your headache for you now and I advise that you take the afternoon off to rest.”  
“I’m afraid Yuuri has a great deal business to attend too and it is unlikely Gwendal will permit him to have time off today, we are at a crucial time with the forbidden boxes.” Conrad said grimly.

Yuuri sighed and Giesela let out a disgruntled huff. “Fine, but I insist he has one hour off for me to treat him.”

“Of course your Highness I understand, I will go inform Gwendal now.” Conrad said and with a bow made his exit. “You poor thing, everyone expects so much from you don’t they.” Yuuri just gave a sheepish smile in response. “You’re just a kid, it’s hardly fair.”

She instructed him to lie on the bed and once he had shifted she moved her hands over his head, focusing her healing to that spot. Suddenly Yuuri felt waves of calm wash over him, feeling as if he was melting into the bed around him. “Wolfram’s been acting strange lately, not just last night even… I want to make sure he is okay…”

“You are both as bad as each other you know,” She said kindly. “Last night he wouldn’t stop whining about how bad he felt for upsetting you, you both care deeply for each other.”

Yuuri shifted a little, feeling a little embarrassed but the feeling was soon washed away by Giesela's healing. His lack of sleep was catching up with him as he lay there utterly relaxed. “I just want to make sure he okay…” He said softly before succumbing to sleep.

-

The next thing he knew he was being gently woken by Giesela’s soft voice and hand rocking his shoulder. “Your Majesty, I am afraid you have to wake up now or we will both be in trouble.” 

Yuuri stretched his arms out and noticed a sweet fragrance on the air, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep…” He said quietly, voice groggy. 

“Nonsense, I only wish you could have slept longer.” She gave him a reassuring smile. “ How are you feeling? Do you still have a headache?” 

Yuuri pulled himself up so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed. “No, I feel much better. Thank you Giesela.”

“It was nothing,” She brushed off kindly “Here I have prepared you some tea and sweet loaf to give you some energy for the remainder of the day.” She gestured to a small table by the window upon which were the items she described.

“You’re amazing, thank you so much.” He made his way over to the table and sipped his tea, which was a little bland but not unpleasant before he noticed Conrad stood by the door. “How did Gwendal take it?” He addressed without greeting him again.

“Fine, there is nothing to worry about,” Conrad said with a smile. “At least now you are more alert and capable of achieving higher standards in your work.”

“I suppose that’s a good thing…” Yuuri truly hated spending time in Gwendal’s presence when the man was angry, so he was hoping that Conrad had covered for him well enough. 

“I’m afraid I must take my leave now Your Majesty, if you feel unwell again don’t hesitate to visit.” She said firmly, but still kind before turning to take her leave.

Yuuri sighed as he realised he had not even asked her about Wolfram’s condition, only whined that he was worried. Though as he remembered the one piece of information she had shared he could not fight the the smile that spread across his face.

-

The afternoon was a tense one, Gwendal had not mentioned the fact that he was an hour late for his duties, but he had definitely had a shorter temper than usual. Yuuri stayed quiet as he trying to work quickly through the papers he needed to sign, only catching a moment of relief when Gwendal was called out of the room to attend to something. 

He stood up, stretching his limbs and moving toward the window to gaze out at the courtyard below. The shadows had grown long as the sun was setting, Yuuri watched as the people of the castle went about their business. In the distance he saw Shinou's temple, the looming threat of the forbidden boxes awaiting ominously.

He looked away and sat back down, knowing if Gwendal caught him out of his seat he’d be in more trouble than it was worth. He stared down at the papers below him, trying to read the Mazoku script was enough to make his headache yet again. He yawned, eyelids growing heavy.

-

The next thing he noticed was the sound of a throat being cleared impatiently from in front of him. He opened his eyes, which was strange because she shouldn’t have closed them in the first place. With a startle his eyes met with Gwendal’s, he sat up quickly only to see that he had fallen asleep on his quill. The documents below were smudged with ink and what appeared to be drool.

“This is the second time today I’ve found you sleeping somewhere other than your bed.” Gwendal said simply, this time not a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Ahh! I’m so sorry… I don’t know what happened…” Yuuri said dejectedly.  
“Your Excellency, His Majesty had disrupted sleep last night which was beyond his control, please take that into account.” Conrad, who Yuuri had only just realized was in the room informed his brother.

“I am aware of the circumstances.” Gwendal continued to glare at Yuuri with a look of disapproval. “Let’s call it a day, these papers will need to be redrawn and His Majesty should probably go clean up before dinner.” Yuuri thought he detected a hint of a smirk at that last part but it was gone in an instant.

Yuuri excused himself quickly, apologizing profusely before exiting in search of the closest bathroom. When he found one he sighed as he looked in the mirror, a large smudge of black ink had stained his left cheek. He scrubbed it his face roughly with the hand soap and managed to get most of it off, but his cheek had swollen red with the effort. He gave up, resigning himself to his strange appearance before walking outside to find Conrad, patient as ever.

“Let’s go to dinner.” Yuuri said, leaving no room for argument. 

“As you wish.” The two of them made their way silently down the corridor.

-

As they approached the dining hall Yuuri saw Gwendal and Wolfram standing off to one side of the hall in tense discussion.Gwendal was speaking low so Yuuri could not pick up what they were talking about, with Wolfram staring towards the floor nodding, grim expression painting his features.

Gwendal was the first to notice Yuuri approach, abruptly ending the conversation. Wolfram looked up in confusion at his brother before noticing Yuuri, his expression changed instantly to a smile, as he excused himself from Gwendal, turning to his fiance. 

“Ready for dinner Yuuri?” Wolfram asked casually, placing an arm behind Yuuri’s back and guiding him into the dining room.

Yuuri didn’t protest but turned to see Conrad resuming a hushed conversation with Gwendal. “What were you talking about? Looked serious?” Yuuri questioned.

“Oh just business, nothing important.” Wolfram brushed off airily, pulling out a chair for Yuuri then taking his place at his side.

The were greeted by Greta, Anissina and Celi, though they didn’t pay the couple much notice as they listened intently to one of Anissina’s exciting tales.

“I should be allowed to know what goes on within my Kingdom.” Yuuri muttered grumpily towards Wolfram.

“Oh Yuuri don’t be upset, I just don’t want to burden you with more worries. I heard you had a rough day as is.” Wolfram said, sounding exhausted.

Yuuri sighed, resting his elbow on the table and propping his head up lazily, in a very unkingly fashion. He looked over at Wolfram who was gazing back at him, dark circles visible under his eyes. “I’m just stressed… And I really don’t like it when you all keep secrets from me. You should know that by now…” 

Wolfram’s expression softened at his words, before he started smirking. Wolfram pulled his lace trimmed handkerchief from his pocket and dipped it in his water glass before moving to rub gentle circles on Yuuri’s cheek. “You missed a bit Yuuri.” 

Yuuri could feel his heart beating out of his chest and his face grow red at Wolfram’s gentle touch. It took him a moment to jerk away and bat Wolfram’s interfering hand away. “Stop it.” It was so embarrassing. 

“Don’t be such a wimp, I’m just trying to help,” Wolfram pulled both hands to his face, one to hold him still and the other continued to clean the offending ink stain. “Gwendal told me what happened, you really must be more careful Yuuri. Lucky for you that document can be redrawn but you must not ever do that again.” 

“Don’t call me a wimp,” Yuuri whined, giving up on fighting Wolfram’s hands away. “It’s not like I planned on doing that geeze.”

“Adorable!” Celi squealed from across the table. “When are you two going to finally get hitched?!”

“Shush Mother, It’s none of your business.” Wolfram scolded.

They did not speak to each other for the rest of the meal, Yuuri was utterly exhausted and had no energy to keep up the conversation. A quick glance at Wolfram revealed that he must be feeling much the same, his eyes down cast and his earlier smile was nowhere to be found.

Yuuri just couldn’t wait to get to his room and forget about the whole day, just let sleep take him completely. But that idea never came to pass, as even more strange happenings continued around him as if he were cursed.

Wolfram had disappeared before their evening bath, being called away by Gwendal after dinner. When Yuuri emerged, fresh and relaxed he found Conrad waiting in the antechamber to escort him to his room. This was job usually reserved for Wolfram as he slept in the room anyway.

“Is Wolfram still with Gwendal?” Yuuri forced himself to sound curious but he was sure some of his disappointment probably remained in his voice.

“It seems that he will be kept busy for a while longer, I think it would be wise to retire first.” Conrad informed.

Yuuri made a disgruntled noise, “I feel like there are things going on that I am not being told about Conrad.” 

Yuuri caught a second of guilt flash across Conrad’s features, before his usual warm smile returned. “I can’t speak of things I don’t know, but I assure you everyone is working hard in your best interest.”

“As long as that it the same interest as the kingdom. I don’t want anyone to sacrifice their own wellbeing for my sake.” Yuuri said as they reached his room, pausing at the door, “That includes you three, understand?”

“Perfectly. Good night Yuuri.”

Yuuri gave a final nod before closing the door and pausing there for a moment, taking a deep breath as he slumped against the heavy wood. He was so physically exhausted but but his mind was whirring with unpleasant thoughts that prevented him from being able to relax.

Greta was already sound asleep in the middle of the large bed, chest rising and falling evenly with each breath. Yuuri moved over to the the bed, sitting gently beside her so as not to wake her. Anissina or Celi must have put her to bed again, Yuuri couldn’t help feeling a pang of guilt for neglecting his duties as a father of late. He sighed as he pulled himself into bed next to his daughter, closing his eyes and letting sleep slowly take him.

That night as much as he longed for sound sleep it evaded him, at any small creak or shift he heard he would wake. He looked around to see if Wolfram had joined him only to be disappointed by the lack of his fiance’s presence. 

He woke early the following morning, shoulders stiff and achy. He dragged himself off to breakfast regardless, only humming and grunting in response to Greta’s early morning questions. 

He stayed quiet at breakfast, noticing that Wolfram never appeared. If he had been a little more alert he would have noticed the concerned glances the rest of the table were periodically throwing him.

That morning while signing documents with Gwendal, he was a little shocked to be interrupted mid sign by the stoic man. “Your Majesty.”

Yuuri looked up at him expectantly, giving a small hum of acknowledgement. “Your Majesty are you feeling quite alright today?”

Yuuri frowned, “I’m fine. Why are you asking.” He said a little sharply.

“You have barely said a word all morning, even at breakfast.” Gwendal said firmly. “You have yet to even complain and we have been working for 3 hours straight.”

Yuuri felt his face flushed in embarrassment. “I am fine.” He huffed, moving quickly to stare at the papers, his eyes were sore and his quill was shaking slightly in his hand.

“I am afraid I cannot accept that answer, you may not be ill but you are not in a state to continue working today.” Gwendal said firmly.

“What the hell?!” Yuuri shot up from his chair. “You won’t let me work because I am not complaining enough?” What the hell Gwendal?”

“I can assure that is not the reason. I simply wish for you to receive some medical attention today.” Gwendal said calmly.

“I don’t understand…” Yuuri said quietly to himself, as he started pacing back and forwards. “Why is everyone acting so weird, first Wolfram now you…”

Gwendal let out an exasperated sigh, raising a hand to his temple. “As I suspected Wolfram is the cause of this.”

Yuuri stopped in his tracks. “He is not! There is nothing wrong with me! The main problem around here is how much you are all lying to me!”

“I assure you your majesty, none of us have lied to you. It is more likely that certain truths have been omitted from what you have been told.” Gwendal said, looking scornfully at Yuuri as always.

“You just admitted to it! What have you been hiding?!” Yuuri rushed over to Gwendal and stood squarely in front of him, not that he could compare to the other man’s sheer size.

“I have not hidden anything from you, though I was asked with discretion not to discuss a certain topic with you.” Gwendal said smoothly, seemingly unaffected by the tense conversation.

Yuuri felt as if cold water had been tipped all over him, He was right, the people around him were keeping secrets from him. While it was a somewhat relief to realize that he was not in fact going crazy, the sobering feeling of knowing someone had betrayed his trust was unbearable. He felt himself shaking so he moved back to his seat behind the desk in an effort to hide a little. He stared down at a spot of ink on the page, before speaking again a soft voice, “Who asked you to do that and about what.” 

“Your Majesty, I -”

“Tell me everything… That’s an order Gwendal.”

“As you wish your Majesty, though it was not concealed from you for malicious reasons. It was actually to prevent you from becoming to exhausted.”

“Well that has clearly not worked, so enough with the chit chat and spit it out.”

“The night terror you witnessed Wolfram experiencing was not an isolated occurrence. He has been suffering for a few weeks now and has been attempting to conceal them from you. I believe this is because he did not want to cause you further worry with the sealing of the forbidden boxes imminent.”

“And he asked you to keep this from me?” Yuuri balled his hands into fists under the table to relieve tension.

“Yes, he has further decided that he will return to sleeping in his old quarters until such a time as he has managed the problem.”

Yuuri said nothing, in some ways this was not at all surprising but that did not make his feelings any less bitter. He stared coldly back at Gwendal who did not seem in the slightest part affected by any of this. While he was somewhat relieved that the secret had not involved any threats to the kingdom he was still unhappy that Wolfram had felt the need and continued to feel that he had to hide this from him.

“As I was saying though, you are under pressure at the moment and I think it would be beneficial to visit Giesela. She can provide you with a sleeping draught and help ease the burden on your mind.” Gwendal said simply. 

Yuuri sighed, “As you wish.” He started to towards the door, pausing as he noticed Gwendal following him a few paces back. “You can stay here, there is no need to escort me.”

Gwendal’s eyes narrowed slightly but gave a gruff sound of acknowledgement before returning to sit at his desk. As Yuuri closed the heavy door he let his forehead drop. His head was spinning in circles. With a deep breath he let his legs carry him down the hall, and out into the courtyard.

Before he knew it he was standing beside the fountain, watching as the water bubbled so peacefully. He sat down on the stone edge and stared into the shallow water. He knew it was childish to think of, but his couldn’t stop the longing he felt to return to earth, his home. Where he could just be a teenager again, eat his Mum’s curry, fight with Shouri. 

At the moment it felt as if those in Shin Makoku were treating him as a child, wrapping him in cotton wool. But the worst part was he knew to some extent they were right to do so. Compared to those around around him Yuuri was a kid, naive and powerless. He hated feeling as if he was failing his country. As much as Earth is home, Shin Makoku had earned a place in his heart that he could not ignore.

But now even the people he felt closest to here in this strange land didn’t seem to trust him to look after them. Yuuri wanted to see Wolfram, to tell him not that he was being silly and should return to sleeping in Yuuri’s chambers. But Yuuri also knew that if Wolfram did have a dream like the other night, he was helpless to comfort him.

Yuuri reached his hand over the surface of the water, hovering just above the surface so as not to touch it. He took a deep breath then slowly dropped his index finger down into the water. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the cool calm stillness of the water before dropping his whole hand in.

He felt no rushing or pulling just the the water gently lapping around his wrist. It was probably for the best though. Returning to earth would just be running from his problems, they would still be waiting for him when he returned.

“Missing home?” A soft female voice snapped him out of his daze. He open his eyes to see that Giesela had sat down beside him, smiling softly towards him.

“I am home.” He gave weak smile, though knew it looked forced. 

“You know what I meant.” She gave reassuring smile.

“Gwendal sent you to find me?” Yuuri said, but with no hint of resentment. It was actually a relief to see her.

“He might have, but that does not really matter now does it.” She said kindly.

“I suppose you are right.” Yuuri dragged his hand out of the water patting it against his clothes to help it dry.

“Shall we go somewhere a little more private? I can imagine you have much on your mind to discuss.” She said as she stood up.

Yuuri simply nodded, pulling himself up to follow her. They ended up in a small drawing room that was not often used but still kept neat and clean. Giesela guided him to sit down on a plush looking arm chair while she moved to the corner of the room to retrieve a teapot that was already prepared on a tray with all the necessary accompaniments. It was clear that she had planned this, but that didn’t bother Yuuri at all. He felt as if she was one of the few people left who might be honest with him.

“This tea is made from a special flower that is harvested deep in the forest in the center of Shin Makoku. It is known for its relaxing properties, hopefully this should help you feel a little better.” She said bring over the tray and placing it on the small coffee table in front of Yuuri’s chair.

“Thank you, you are very thoughtful.” Yuuri said quietly picking up the cup and drawing it to his lips, it had a delicate aroma and tasted similar to chamomile but with a fruitier tang at the end. He hovered the cup just below his lips as he took a deep breath in, letting his body sink into the armchair.

“I know you are under a lot of stress at the moment you Majesty, but is there anything in particular you think I could help with?” Giesela asked as she sat in the chair opposite him, sitting straight and professional in contrast to Yuuri’s melted form.

“I don’t know, everything is complicated at the moment. Wolfram is going through a tough time and I can’t help. The boxes need to be sealed which seems like no small task. I guess it’s just hard to stop thinking about everything.” Yuuri sighed.

Giesela got up from her seat and moved to his side, raising her hands to form the ball of healing energy above his forehead. “Wolfram is worrying you isn’t he?” 

Yuuri sighed as calmness seemed to ebb through his veins. “How can I not worry? He is not acting like himself, which is really weird for Wolfram.” 

“He is trying to do the best by you, even if the way he is going about it is a little misguided…” Giesela said softly.

“I just need a way to help him somehow, so he starts to trust me again.” Yuuri said slowly.

“He does trust you your Majesty, he doesn’t trust himself around you and doesn’t want you to suffer on his behalf.” She explained.

Yuuri closed his eyes as Giesela continued to treat him, his worries sliding away smoothly. Suddenly the solution seemed clear as day, he snapped his eyes open and sat up. Giesela stepped away sharply, losing her concentration as the ball of light faded into nothing. 

“Your Majesty! Is something wrong?!” She gasped.

“I’ve got it! Giesela you have to teach me!” Yuuri kneeled on the arm chair to grab her hand excitedly.

“Your Majesty?” She was clearly taken aback by Yuuri’s dramatic shift.

“You have to teach me healing Majutsu!” Yuuri said, smiling for what felt like the first time in days.

“Your Majesty… I don’t think that would be appropriate. My father is in charge of your lessons, wouldn’t it be best to ask him to teach you?” Giesela said drawing away from Yuuri slightly.

“No it has to be you! Gunter wouldn’t want to change his lesson plans. We can meet in the mornings or evenings so it doesn’t interfere with your workload.” Yuuri said excitedly.

“But I am hardly qualified to teach the Maou!” Her cheeks were slightly pink as tried to refuse the request.

“Nonsense you will be fine. But let's keep it from the others okay? Wolfram wont react well if he finds out I’m sure.” Yuuri pinched his brows together in thought. “I will tell Gwendal that I have requested daily treatment for stress relief, he won’t argue with that seeing as he sent me here today.”

“Are you sure your Majesty? Is this really okay?” She asked tentatively.

“Yes of course! This is perfect!”


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri didn’t see Wolfram at dinner that evening, and learnt from one of the maids that he had taken his meal’s in his room. Yuuri was sorely tempted to march straight to the boy’s quarters and drag his back to his own bedroom. But he had promised himself that he would bother Wolfram until he had learnt sufficient healing skills from Giesela.

It wasn’t until the following lunch time that he saw Wolfram again. He had exhausted himself that morning by training with Giesela before breakfast then trying to be alert during Gunter’s classes.

Wolfram entered the dining room quietly and drew no attention to himself as he sat down in his usual seat beside Yuuri. It was impossible for Yuuri not to stare at the blonde, trying to assess his disheveled appearance. His eyes looked tired and his skin lacked colour and Yuuri frowned, looking away. The two kept quiet as polite conversation floated around the table. When Yuuri stood to leave he caught a glimpse of surprise and hurt on Wolfram's face. Yuuri swallowed his feelings and left the room, Conrad trailing after him.

“Is everything okay Yuuri?” Conrad asked as they exited the room. 

“Yes everything is fine, I am just eager to complete my work today so I can relax.” Yuuri said stiffly. As he was about to turn down the corridor towards the office he notice Wolfram leaving the dining room alone, a sad expression lingering on his face. He took a deep breath and continued down his path.

 

It wasn’t until the following evening that he saw Wolfram again, having taken his dinner in his room the previous evening and missing breakfast and lunch of that day. Yuuri was exhausted after his morning lesson with Giesela on top of his regular duties. But he had promised himself he was not going to let the lessons get in the way of his other work so he was incredibly drained.

Giesela had joined them for dinner that evening and shot him a sheepish smile, probably feeling a little guilty for the Maou’s lack of energy. Yuuri returned the smile just as the door creaked open revealing Wolfram’s tired form. Yuuri gave him a quick up and down glance before averting his attention to Greta, trying not to think about Wolfram’s condition. 

It had not gone beyond the notice of the castle members that there was tension between the two of them but Yuuri was very relieved that they all seemed to ignore it. Which was a surprise that even Celi managed to hold her tongue. The evening was relaxed and kept short, most people retiring after dessert. 

As a final tea was served Yuuri moved into the seat vacated by Gunter so he could have a quick chat with Giesela.

When Yuuri finished talking to Giesela he excused himself from the few remaining. He was looking forward to getting into bed to recharge before tomorrows early start. But as he left the room, stepping into the corridor he paused seeing Wolfram pacing before locking eyes with Yuuri. It was almost refreshing to see that Wolfram seemed to look angry about something.

Wolfram stood silently for a moment, seeming to size up Yuuri for a moment before rushing to grab Yuuri's wrist. "Wolfram! What the hell?!"

"I need to talk to you. Come with me." Wolfram said firmly. Yuuri didn't resist, interested to see what had snapped Wolfram out of his lethargy.

Wolfram pulled him into a small sitting room, locking the door behind them. Yuuri's heart was beating fast as Wolframs face was only barely visible in the light that trickled in through the window outside. Wolfram pushed Yuuri on to one of the many plush lounges, "Sit."

Wolfram fumbled to light a lamp in the corner of the room which bathed the room with a soft light, before moving to sit on the lounge beside Yuuri, leaving enough room to ensure it was not too intimate. Wolfram let his head fall into his hands and Yuuri could once again see the tired man who had become all too familiar.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri tried, but when there was no reaction he added "Was there something you needed?"

At this Wolfram sat up straight, fixing Yuuri with a glare. "I want you to come clean." Wolfram said coldly.

"What?! What on earth are you talking about?!" Yuuri was seriously confused.

"You and Giesela! Gwendal told me you have started seeing her everyday. And just now at dinner you were flirting with her for everyone to see!" Wolfram accused, shaking as he balled his hands into fists in his lap.

"What the hell Wolfram! I'm seeing her everyday because she is treating me for stress!" Yuuri swallowed, feeling a little guilty about lying to Wolfram. "At dinner I was just checking that the time for tomorrow was okay, nothing more." Wolfram looked away staring down at his feet. "Gwendal told you I was seeing her for treatment right?" 

 

Wolfram gave a small nod. "Yes."

"So why are you worried?" Yuuri slid a little closer so that their knees lightly brushed each others.

"You've been avoiding me." Wolfram said quietly.

Yuuri sighed, "I could say the same about you Wolf." Silence fell between them for a few moments, before Yuuri spoke up again. "You could have talked to me you know."

It was awkward waiting for a response but Yuuri could almost see the cogs in Wolframs mind whirring. "I didn't know how to tell you without worrying you."

“You are my fiance of course I am going to worry about you.” Yuuri mumbled, fixing his gaze anywhere but Wolfram. “But if you say nothing I worry more. I didn’t know what was happening, for all I knew you could have been plotting against me.” Yuuri said a little frustrated.

“You should never doubt my loyalty, our loyalty to you.” Wolfram defended.

“And you should always be honest with me.” Yuuri said exhausted.

“It’s just that it's embarrassing, these… Dreams. I can’t do anything to control them no matter how hard I try. It’s not good for you or Greta to deal with.” Wolfram said quietly, gazing lightly in front of him.

Yuuri took a deep breath, trying hard to seem calm and collected before saying. “I am not going to pretend I am happy about you sleeping away from us. I mean if rumour spreads that we have split it would cause all sorts of problems.” Yuuri noticed Wolfram flinch at the words but continued on. “But I also understand and respect your choice and we will have to make do until more suitable arrangements can be made.” Yuuri puffed his chest, feeling rather diplomatic in his his resolve. 

“I realise I have put you in an uncomfortable position and I am sorry for that.” Wolfram sounded a little defeated. “I was also concerned that rumours may arise, but I was not sure how to prevent that. Everyone around here gossips, especially my mother.” He said with a hint of annoyance.

“The last thing I want is noble’s throwing their sons and daughters at me just to improve their own wealth and status.” Yuuri cringed at the thought. “We need to come up with a plan to make sure that doesn't happen.”

“I can’t exactly pretend I am sleeping in your chambers, there are always guards posted to you and it wouldn’t be worth bribing them to lie about it. Plus the maids would still need to attend to my rooms so they would know anyway.” Wolfram let out a huff, leaning back in the lounge to look up at the ceiling.

“Well regardless of where you sleep we have not really be playing the part of a happy couple these past few days. I think it would be worse for our reputation if we avoid each other throughout the day.” Yuuri reasoned. “Can you spend more of your duty hours with me, I know you don’t want to abandon your squad but I think it would help.” Yuuri tried to act cooly, ignoring how happy he felt at the prospect of getting more time with Wolfram. 

“I guess I could work something out, like morning training then afternoons with you… Do you think that would be enough?” Wolfram wondered. 

“I think so…” Yuuri thought for a moment, before a thought struck him, turning his cheeks red. “It might help if we did more…” Yuuri felt his mouth go dry as he tried to speak.

“More what Yuuri?” Wolfram’s interest had been captured by Yuuri’s odd behaviour.

“Public displays of affection…” Yuuri said quietly, watching as Wolfram's cheeks started to mirror his own red ones. “Nothing soppy or gross obviously!” Yuuri quickly defended. “Just like linking arms and small hugs and stuff. I think the main problem we have is people don’t seem to believe that we are truly a couple.” Yuuri rambled.

“They think it’s a political engagement.” Wolfram seemed to agree.

“And I know we shouldn’t have to feel pressured to share our relationship with anyone, but I think it would be an easy way to quash some of the rumours about us.” Yuuri said, feeling a little embarrassed about his idea.

“I understand,” Wolfram looked up at him, smiling a little. Yuuri acted on instinct, pulling his arms around Wolfram in a gentle hug. Wolfram seemed a little taken aback for a moment before wrapping his arms around Yuuri, pulling their chests flush against each other while dropping his head to rest on Yuuri’s shoulder. 

“I missed you Wolf.” He whispered low, so his words could just be heard.

“I missed you too.” Yuuri felt Wolfram squeeze him a little tighter, “And there is really nothing between you and Giesela?” Wolfram asked stubbornly.

“Of course not. I swear.” Yuuri said firmly. Yuuri did not want to admit how comfortable he felt as the two of their bodies melted together. He felt calmer than he had in weeks, feeling for once that everything was going to be okay.

 

-

The sun was shining uncomfortably in his eyes, his chest feeling oddly heavy. Yuuri blinked against the harsh light as the world blurred into existence around him, the first thing he noticed was the source of the heavy wet feeling being is fiance, drooling on his shoulder. He pulled himself up, letting Wolfram flop onto the lounge beneath him. He groaned rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Wolfram.” He shook his shoulder to rouse him, “Wake up Wolfram.”

Wolfram made an unintelligible array of noises, pulling his arm over his eyes to shield his face.  
Yuuri just shook him, “I don’t wanna… More sleep…” 

“Wolfram… Do you remember last night?” Yuuri asked, voice still a little scratchy.

Wolfram groaned, propping himself up on his elbows. “Oh my god did we really sleep here all night.” He sounded utterly displeased as he looked around the room. 

“We should get going, we need to change before breakfast.” Yuuri said examining Wolfram’s wrinkled dress shirt. 

“Oh gosh, well there will certainly be rumours now.” Wolfram whined.

As they tried to sneak out of the room, they were greeted by Conrad who had been obediently waiting outside the room. Yuuri was not surprised he had found them, Yuuri sometimes thought Conrad could find him on scent alone. They discovered they still had an hour until breakfast so the two them went back to Yuuri’s room to get changed.

As expected word had spread quickly of the night they shared together, Yuuri had to spend the better part of his lessons trying to clam Gunter down who would not stop sobbing. No one seemed to care about the truth in the castle so after a certain point Yuuri had to ignore the rumours. It was particularly odd seeing as how he has shared a bed with Wolfram countless times before which had never sparked commotion in the past. 

But somehow the story of Wolfram dragging Yuuri off in a jealous rage only for the two of them to spend the evening rediscovering their passion had become so widespread Yuuri didn’t have the energy to fight it anymore. At least it had accomplished their goal of having a closer pubic image.

-

It had been a little over two weeks since Yuuri had started lessons with Giesela. He had felt a little guilty for not telling Wolfram what he had actually been up to but they had been getting along so well that Yuuri didn’t want to spoil it. 

Wolfram had started accompanying Yuuri to either his classes with Gunter or his work with Gwendal. Yuuri generally preferred the latter as Gwendal seemed a little hesitant to scold Yuuri while Wolfram was there and when he did his fiance would defend him. It was a little problematic when Wolfram joined him for his classes with Gunter as this would often just end up with the two of them fighting over him.

He was feeling good about his skills with healing, and he decided that tonight would be the night he would test them out on his partner. He had asked Giesela to talk to Anissina to arrange for Greta to sleep with one of the women tonight, just incase Yuuri messed up he didn’t want to scare her. 

The hardest part was convincing Wolfram to sleep in the same room as him, at first he thought about trying to drag Wolfram back to his chambers but he knew the other would not go without protest. Then Giesela suggested he simply wait in Wolfram’s room for him, which is how he ended up in nervously sat on the edge of Wolfram’s bed wearing his pajamas. He regretted not bringing his robe as the cool air in the room started to make him shiver, he contemplated getting getting under the blankets but he was already feeling guilty about his actions and didn’t want to shock Wolfram anymore then he already would. 

He waited almost an hour for Wolfram to enter the room, his eyes darting immediately to Yuuri sat awkwardly on the bed. Yuuri noticed his eyes linger on him a moment before asking, “Is there something you needed Yuuri?”

He didn’t know what to say so he just shook his head, Wolfram's gaze fixed on him attentively. His fiance simply sighed, walking across the room to his desk before sitting down to flick through some papers. Yuuri watched him silently as he shuffled them around, jotting down notes every now and then. After a few minutes Yuuri tried but failed to suppress a sneeze resulting in a high pitched squeak, which earned him a stern look from his fiance. His eyes softened slightly as he took in Yuuri’s awkward position.

“I have work to do Yuuri, can you tell me what you want or go to bed already.” Wolfram said while massaging his temple. Even though they had been getting along well lately Wolfram couldn’t hide the exhaustion that his dreams were causing him.

Yuuri took a deep breath before answering, “I want to go to bed…”

“Okay good, that's probably for the best, we can talk tomorrow.” Wolfram turned back to his notes.

“I want to… Go to bed with you…” Yuuri could feel his face flush with embarrassment but he tried his hardest to keep his composure.

Wolfram turned back to him with a curious expression, “You want to sleep here with me?” Yuuri nodded. “What about Greta?”

“Anissina is looking after her tonight.” Yuuri said quickly.

“You know that will just make more rumours right?” Wolfram raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t care, I just want to sleep in the same bed as my fiance for once. I’m lonely without you.” Yuuri winced as he heard the words tumble out, he hated talking about his feelings like this. 

“Yuuri…” Wolfram signed, extinguishing the lamp at his desk so that the whole room was only lit from the small candle at the bedside. Yuuri watched as Wolfram moved to sit by his side. “I’ve missed you also Yuuri, but I can’t promise that I won’t have a nightmare… I don’t want to scare you.” 

“You won’t scare me. I promise not drag to Giesela if you do.” Yuuri said firmly. 

Wolfram sighed yet again but added.”Fine, get into bed then. 

The two of them moved into the bed somewhat clumsily, Wolfram dragging Yuuri into a messy hug, “You are freezing you know.” 

“I was waiting for ages.” Yuuri huffed.

“Well you should have worn more stupid.”

Yuuri snuggled closer by Wolfram's side, “I know.” 

Yuuri knew he would be tired tomorrow, but after working on this plan for so long he was too on edge to sleep. So when Wolfram’s breath evened out, chest rising and falling with each breath Yuuri watched him, enjoying seeing him so peaceful for once. Eventually he fell into a light doze, finding his breath joining Wolfram’s steady rhythm, so he wasn’t sure exactly how much time had passed before he was woken by a small whimper. Yuuri sat up but struggled to see his face in the darkness of the room. 

He reached a hand to Wolfram’s shoulder which caused him to flinch, as much as Yuuri had practiced he still had to keep his own emotions in check, trying to focus on his breath as his heart beat rapidly. He pulled himself up so he was knelt beside Wolfram's head, holding his hands out to as if holding the energy already that he was so desperate to summon. But every sound or shift from the man below chipped away at his focus, the helplessness suffocating him. 

He dropped his hands to his side and swung himself off the bed in frustration, he paced up and down the room trying to let out the nervous energy before circling the bed a kneeling down next to Wolfram’s shivering form. He held his hands by Wolfram’s head and closed his eyes, he focused his energy within in an effort to summon the help his soul so often granted.

“Please… I need to help him…” He all but whispered, words disappearing in the blackness of the night. But after a few moments, he felt a strength from within pulling his hands into place. Before he could even register the movement an orb of light appeared, Yuuri watching watching as the painful expression on Wolfram’s face started to fall away.

Yuuri continued to summon the power until he saw Wolfram’s eyes flutter open, startling slightly at the light above him. Wolfram sat up suddenly, knocking Yuuri’s hands and breaking his focus. He took in a couple wheezing breaths as the connection with his soul broke, leaving him a little winded. He sat down on the floor, resting his head against the bed as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Yuuri! What did you do?” Wolfram’s moved quickly off the bed beside Yuuri, running his hands across his body in panic as if to check he was still alive.

“Nothing, don’t worry, everything things fine.” Yuuri said, still short of breath.

“As if nothing!” Wolfram punctuated with a jab to Yuuri’s arm. “I saw it Yuuri, you were healing me…”

Yuuri took a few more steadying breaths before saying, “It’s nothing, just something Giesela showed me. Let’s get back to bed.” Yuuri started to push himself up before a firm hand on his shoulder kept him where he was.

“You have to study to do healing magic like that, and I know Gunter has not bothered to teach you yet.” Wolfram’s tone was aggressive but Yuuri should have known that he would not have been pleased that had deceived him. “This is what you have been doing each day, not treatment but lessons. Just when I thought you had finally decided to look after yourself, you choose to put yourself in more danger to help others. You are so careless.” The blonde fumed.

“I…” Yuuri had not prepared for this reaction, or any reaction really, he had been so focused on finding a way to help Wolfram that he had not considered what would happen after. “I just wanted to help you…”

“I didn’t need your-”

“Yes you did!” Yuuri knelt above Wolfram, pinning him in between the bed Yuuri. “And I wasn’t doing it just for you but for me also! I hate not having you around, especially when there is so many things I have to worry about. I need you by my side, I need your strength!” The anger and exhaustion had broken Yuuri’s filter so that the words just tumbled out of him. The two of them sat there panting heavily, “I need you Wolfram.”

Before Yuuri could register what was happening Wolfram had leaned forward pressing their lips together in a messy kiss. Yuuri caught off guard stumbled backwards for a moment before melting into the kiss, pressing Wolfram back into the bed and taking control. It felt weirdly natural to be kissing Wolfram, as if this was the most direct way to express how much he cared about the hot headed blond. But after a moment the exhaustion caught up with him, head feeling heavy he collapsed forward, head falling on Wolfram’s shoulder as he tried to get his breath back. “Yuuri?” Wolfram snaked his arms around Yuuri, pulling him closer for support.

“It’s okay,” He panted “I just overdid it a little.” Yuuri held Wolfram as he tried to stop his head from spinning. 

“Come on,” Wolfram said while hooking his arms under Yuuri’s shoulders and hoisting him up. “Let's get back to bed.”

They both flopped unceremoniously on the bed, Yuuri letting a out an “Ouch!” as he knocked his head on the headboard. Wolfram pulled a pillow behind Yuuri’s head before snuggling up against his fiance. The warmth from the blankets and Wolfram, coupled with his depleted energy was enough to send him straight sleep, but before he dozed off he heard in a very quiet voice, “Thank you Yuuri.”


End file.
